Flor do Amor
by Mareh-Uchiha
Summary: Quem diria que uma manhã fazendo arranjos poderia resultar em uma descoberta gratificante sobre o amor?


Seus pequenos olhos esmeraldas abriram-se vagarosamente com o som estridente de seu despertador, coçou os olhos e ficou fitando o teto, algumas coisas passavam em sua cabeça, e para piorar estava com vontade de dormir mais um pouco. Quando percebeu que se perdeu nos pensamentos, levantou-se da cama e apressadamente foi se arrumar, não podia chegar atrasada, não era do seu feitio.

Tomou banho e colocou sua típica roupa ninja, desceu as escadas e escovava seus cabelos róseos desajeitadamente enquanto engolia algumas bolachas que foram pegas rapidamente na cozinha. Logo, saiu de casa.

Fez seu caminho silenciosamente até o prédio desejado, na porta se encontravam conhecidos, e no meio deles estava sua querida amiga loira a estava esperando. Sorriu ao observá-la de longe, sua beleza era perceptível e invejável, mas ela tambem era bonita no jeito único dela, e sem mais delongas foi ao seu encontro.

-Bom dia Ino-chan! – A abraçou, tendo o mesmo retribuído-

-Bom dia Sakura-chan! Já viu o Sasuke-kun hoje?

-Ele já chegou? – Disse enquanto percorria o local com os olhos-

O pequeno garotinho se encontrava sozinho no pé da árvore, e aparentemente olhava despreocupado para o céu, seus cabelos pretos e bagunçados balançavam conforme o vento, fazendo com que todas as meninas o admirassem, e os meninos o invejasse pela atenção.

-Ele está bonito hoje. – Sussurrou corada-

-Sempre está.

E em um piscar de olhos o sensei responsável aparece na entrada do prédio, ficando um pouco distante das meninas.

-Minna, hoje vamos fazer algo diferente. – Esperou todos se aproximarem para continuar- Há muitas pessoas no hospital, por causa de uma recente batalha nos arredores da vila, então o Hokage propôs para nós irmos para os campos de flores. Vocês irão fazer arranjos e distribuir para eles, isso irá ajudá-los na recuperação. –Sorriu ao falar-

Os garotos olhavam com uma cara de tédio, e continham semblantes de cansaço premeditado, era óbvio que prefeririam treinar, mas eles não tinham escolha. Já as garotas se mostravam animadas, seus olhos brilhavam com a tarefa proposta.

Então, Iruka distribuiu cestas para todos e os guiou para os campos. Era bem perto de onde estavam.

A cada minuto, o sensei sorria de satisfação por causa do semblante de seus alunos, todos olhavam bestificados para o enorme campo de flor, era extremamente colorido e cheiroso, era um paraíso.

-Podem começar, quero vocês aqui na entrada antes do almoço. Cuidado.

-Já sabemos sensei. – Alguns disseram se afastando e indo começar a trabalhar.

-Vamos Sakura-chan! O sensei vai sentir orgulho do nosso trabalho. –Gritou no ouvido da garota ao seu lado-

-Pra você é fácil falar, sua mãe tem uma loja. –Riu com a empolgação da loira-

-Você tambem é talentosa rosada. Vamos lá. – E a puxou para o meio do campo-

Todos estavam se divertindo, apesar de relutantes no começo, os garotos acabaram cedendo. Algumas horas se passaram, a rosada tinha feito alguns arranjos, mas sentia que faltava algo neles, estava sem um toque especial. Suas esmeraldas percorreram o local, até parar no beirada de uma montanha um pouco afastada, tinha um rio que cortava o campo, e na beirada do rio estava seus preciosos lírios brancos. Um sorriso simplório surgiu em seus lábios rosadinhos, e então foi cuidadosamente para aquele lado, não podia deixar seu sensei descobrir sua arte.

Porém, não percebeu que atentos olhos ônix estavam a observando, e a seguia ainda mais cuidadosamente para não ser descoberto. Não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo isso, essa garota o irritava, mas gostava de ficar a observando, pois os seus olhos verdes o fazia ficar bem, se sentia vivo.

A pequena garota começou a colher suas flores e colocou na cesta, pouco tempo depois estava com os pés na água para refrescar. Ficar trabalhando no sol era cansativo. Começou a fitar o céu, se perdendo em pensamentos, estava desatenta o bastante para não perceber que o chão ali estava mais instável, fazendo com que ela caísse na água.

O moreno saiu detrás das árvores e correu para a beirada,fez os selos nas mãos e sem medir as conseqüências pulou para salvá-la. Ele nadou para perto da garota e a agarrou na fina cintura, e com a ajuda de sua cópia, ele a tirou da água sem problemas.

Ela estava deitada, respirando devagar, e ele estava sentado do seu lado a observando. Não sabia o porquê de tê-la salvado, _ele não gostava dela._

Ele continuou a pensar, e não percebeu que ela estava fitando-o, de onde ele tinha saído? E como eles saíram da água? Perguntava-se confusamente em sua mente.

-Obrigada Sasuke-kun. –Sussurrou calmamente, era a única coisa que podia dizer, ou o que saiu. -

-Porque você veio para cá só para pegar essas florzinhas? – Apontou para os lírios que os rodeavam. – Não faz sentido.

-Meu arranjo estava sem-graça. Aí, eu lembrei que a Ino-chan disse que o Lírio representa o amor, então eu quis passar esse sentimento para as pessoas que estão doentes. Queria que elas soubessem que não estão sozinhas. –Sorriu timidamente, enquanto levantava seu tronco para ficar sentada. –

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando na resposta da menina, agora fazia sentido. Ela olhava desconcertada para as flores, até que fez rapidamente uma trança de lado e colocou no meio dela uma das flores. Ela estava linda, ele admitia internamente a fitando. E ela não conseguia o olhar.

-Desculpe-me por ter te dado trabalho, não foi minha intenção.

-Você está machucada- Ignorou o que ela disse anteriormente e observou o corte- Iruka vai te matar.

Ela suspirou cansada, tudo bem que estava com o garoto mais popular da vila, mas ela tinha que dar tanto problema assim? É incrível, quando não era para as coisas darem certo, realmente não davam.

O pequeno Uchiha a pegou no colo e andou até as cestas.

-Pegue-as e fique segurando. Eu não consigo levar tudo. –Saiu mais rude do que pensara-

-Eu posso andar o corte não foi fundo.

-Está sangrando, então fique quieta. –Sussurrou-

Ela rolou os olhos e se deixou ser levada, encostou timidamente a cabeça no ombro do garoto, e sentiu o perfume que exalava dele, era magnífico. O caminho foi rápido, então não demoraram muito para avistar o sensei e todos os colegas reunidos no local de encontro.

-Onde vocês estavam? Fiquei preocupado e... – Ele ficou branco ao ver o sangue manchando a roupa de sua aluna – Precisamos te levar ao médico agora. –A pegou no colo, sem fazer perguntas. - Minna, vocês vem junto. Irão distribuir os arranjos enquanto eu cuido da Haruno.

Correram em direção ao hospital e todos seguiram o planejado, depois que visitassem os feridos, estavam liberados para ir para casa.

O garoto com os olhos cor de ônix terminou de entregar rapidamente suas flores, sobrando somente um pequeno e delicado buquê de lírios.

Ele foi andando cuidadosamente pelos corredores, evitando os adultos com suas perguntas idiotas. Ao chegar ao quarto da colega, ele deslizou a porta devagar e escapou para dentro. A rosada estava sozinha, sua perna estava descoberta e mostrava os seus pontos, sua cabeça caia levemente para o lado, desarrumando a sua trança, fazendo ele sorrir com isso. Rapidamente colocou as flores na mesa do lado da cama e saiu.

Estava indo para casa, estava com fome e molhado, e queria treinar ainda naquele dia também.

-Gomen. – Murmurou ao esbarrar com alguém, automaticamente recolheu as sacolas e entregou para a pessoa a sua frente. – Aqui está.

-Sasuke? Por que você estava no hospital meu filho? Passou mal na academia?

-Oka-san! –A abraçou ao reconhecê-la – Eu tive uma missão hoje. –Suspirou com os olhos brilhando-

-Ah é? E qual foi? – Olhou-o confusa-

-Tive que entregar buquês no hospital. –Sorriu satisfeito-

-Que bom filho, agora você pode fazer arranjos para a mamãe.

-Ele desgrudou de sua cintura- Isso é vergonhoso oka-san. –Fitou o chão- Eu sou um herói.

-Por quê?

-Nada. –Deu um meio sorriso para disfarçar- Eu estou com fome. –Fez um biquinho-

-Ela suspirou percebendo que ele não iria contar. - Vamos então.

A rosada acordou com o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ficou fitando a porta com esperanças. Não sabia por que estava aflita, não queria estar assim.

-Sakura-chan – Seu sorriso murchou- Descanse essa semana. Você está liberada da academia.

-Obrigada sensei. –Encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, a sentia pesada no momento. -

Iruka já ia sair quando seus olhos focaram interrogativamente para o arranjo que se encontrava na mesa.

-O que foi sensei? –Estranhou a parada repentina-

-Quem lhe deu esse arranjo?

Ela ia perguntar se estava ficando louco, quando virou a cabeça para ver o que supostamente tinha lá. Assustou-se por não ter visto antes quem deixou as flores ali, mas logo seu rosto foi se suavizando até aparecer um sorriso reconfortante. Tinha certeza que só duas pessoas poderiam ter feito isso, ou Ino, ou o Sasuke.

Preferia acreditar no segundo.


End file.
